


Baby Mine

by Plumcot



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nonbinary Jonathan Sims, Nursing, Nursing Kink, Other, Panic Attacks, its not mentioned but he's still nonbinary so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumcot/pseuds/Plumcot
Summary: Sometimes Jon gets panic attacks. He's used to them by now but that doesn't make them any less scary. Whatdoesmake them less scary is having his daddy to help him through it.Or: Martin helps Jon into littlespace to calm down, and cuddles are had.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	Baby Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Just call me the baby Jon writer at this point

Jon feels like he’s shaking apart. He can’t concentrate, his heart is pounding, and the only solid thing he can grasp is the feeling of _danger danger danger_ coursing through his veins.

Nothing’s even happening, is the thing. He was just sitting at his desk trying to get work done and suddenly his thoughts had gone down a bad path, and now he’s here. Curled up on his chair trying to convince himself he isn’t going to die imminently.

He hears footsteps, and his head snaps up. Martin opens the door, carrying a mug of tea in his hand. He has a cheery smile on his face but as soon as he sees Jon, it changes to a look of soft concern. “Oh, Jon.” He puts the mug on the desk and walks over, cupping Jon’s cheek with his hand. Jon leans into the contact and scrunches his eyes shut.

“Can you tell me what’s wrong?” Martin says, stroking Jon’s cheek with his thumb.

Jon tries. He really tries, to tell Martin about the hell he’s in right now, but the words catch like barbs in his throat and he whimpers.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to talk. How about this; can you shake yes or no?”

That Jon can do. He nods his head. “Okay, yes or no; do you want me to keep touching you?”

Jon nods, and his eyes are still closed, but he can hear the smile in Martin’s voice when he says “Good! You’re doing so good for me. Next question; are you little right now?”

Jon scrunches up his face. He doesn’t know. He feels vulnerable, and small, but he doesn’t know if he feels Little with a capital L. Martin seems to catch on to his confusion, because the next thing he asks is “Would you like to be?”

Jon nods so fast he almost hurts his neck.

“Okay. I’m going to pick you up now, is that okay?”

Jon nods, and then Martin’s arms are around him, lifting him with dizzying ease and settling his head against Martin’s chest. “It’s okay baby. I’ll take care of you,” Martin says into the top of Jon’s head. Jon whines and grasps Martin’s shirt.

Martin carries him into document storage. Once upon a time the little cot had just been a place to nap when Jon was working late, but it has since been elevated to a much higher purpose. It’s done up with soft fluffy blankets, and sheets with a teddy bear pattern. There’s a basket under the cot full of clothes and toys and bottles, and anything else Jon might need if he fell into littlespace while at work. It’s also where Jon keeps his beloved stuffed panda on weekdays. He’s never quite confident enough to have Mr. Pandy at his desk, but he still likes knowing he’s there.

Martin sets Jon down on the cot. Jon gives a soft whimper, wanting Martin to keep holding him, but then Martin says “It’s alright, I’ll only be a moment”, and puts Mr. Pandy in his arms. Jon settles, running his hands over Mr. Pandy’s fur.

Martin leans over and rifles through the basket. He pulls out a dark green onesie with a little frog on the front, a diaper, and a pacifier, then puts them down on the cot. Then he sits down next to Jon and pops the pacifier in his mouth. Jon suckles gratefully. He’s already starting to calm down a bit.

Martin smiles at him. “Good, Jon. What a good baby.” He strokes Jon’s cheek, and Jon leans into the touch. “I’m going to help you get dressed now, okay?” Jon nods. “Arms up please!” Jon puts his arms up, and Martin rucks up Jon’s shirt and pulls it over his head. Then Martin reaches around to Jon’s back, and undoes the clasp of his bra, taking it and tucking it under the cot. Bras are grown up clothes, and Jon doesn’t need to think about them right now.

Martin takes off his shoes and pulls down his trousers, then his pants, and soon Jon is naked against the air. Martin puts his arms around Jon and kisses him on the forehead again. Then he lowers him onto his back. 

In a far-off sort of way, Jon knows what Martin means to do. But that doesn’t keep him from squirming when Martin holds the diaper up.

“Oh, love.” Martin says, exasperated but fond. “You know the diaper will make you feel better.”

Jon does know. But somehow the idea of giving in to being diapered of his own free will is too much to bear. They have to play the game. Jon has to lose before he can relax. So he whines around his pacifier and curls into a ball on his side, and hides his face in Mr. Pandy’s fur.

Martin sighs. “What a silly baby I have. Doesn’t even know what’s good for him. That’s okay though, because babies don’t have to make decisions, do they? All they have to do is be coddled and held and taken care of while the grown ups decide what’s best. Right?”

Jon whines. His face is turning red. He knows he’s not really a baby, but the way Martin says it makes it sound like a foregone conclusion. Like he’s just a silly helpless little thing who needs a grown up to make all his decisions for him.

“Come on, sweet.” Martin coaxes. “We wouldn’t want you to make a mess, would you? Get wee all over daddy’s lap?”

Aaand that’s it. Jon makes a little noise and turns over, and its worth it to see the big smile on his daddy’s face. “There he is! My good baby!” Martin leans down and peppers kisses all over Jon’s tummy, and Jon giggles and squirms.

Martin takes both of Jon’s ankles in one hand and lifts him with ease, then slides the diaper under his bum. It’s patterned with little pink hearts, and that makes Jon smile. Hearts are cute. Martin does up the diaper, and despite his protests he instantly feels safer. With the diaper on he doesn’t have to worry about making messes. He knows daddy will take care of him.

Martin pulls out the onesie and slips it over Jon’s head. He puts Mr. Pandy aside for a moment to pull Jon’s arms through, then hands him back and shimmies the rest down Jon’s torso. Then he fastens the snaps on the crotch, and pats Jon on the diaper, making him giggle.

Martin smiles. He slides his hands under Jon’s back, then says “Upsie daisy!” as he scoops him up and sets him in his lap. Jon makes to snuggle into his shoulder, but Martin says “one second love,” and gently nudges him away. For a moment Jon is confused. Did he do something wrong? But then Martin’s hands go to the hem of his own shirt, and it clicks. Jon starts flapping his hands with wild abandon. Martin chuckles as he pulls the shirt over his head, then reaches behind himself and undoes his bra. His breasts fall softly against his belly.

“There we go,” Martin says. He rearranges Jon so he’s lying in Martin’s lap, his head pillowed against the crook of his arm. Jon makes a happy gurgling noise and snuggles into Martin’s chest. “Oh, look at you! So cute!” Jon blushes and hides his face in Martin’s chest, and Martin laughs. He gently takes the pacifier from Jon’s mouth, then takes his breast in one hand and holds it in front of Jon’s lips. Jon eagerly latches on and begins to suckle. He’s in heaven. The pacifier is nice, but its nothing compared to this. Martin is soft and warm and he smells like gentle soap, and his teat is the perfect weight in his mouth. Jon can feel himself slipping away. He feels floaty and loved and oh so small, and he never wants to leave Martin’s arms. He nuzzles in further, enjoying the feeling of Martin’s skin against his bare cheek.

Martin coos and caresses Jon’s cheek with the back of his hand. “That’s it. Such a good baby. Such a sweet, adorable little bun.” A pleasant warmth settles in Jon’s tummy. They sit there for a bit, Jon just basking in the attention while Martin rocks him slightly. Then Martin takes a breath, and starts to sing.

“Aaa, kotki dwa, szarobure obydwa…”

Martin’s voice is low and soft, and Jon can feel it rumbling against his cheek. He closes his eyes. And drifts off to sleep before the final verse.


End file.
